Las Penas de la Joven Jun
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Jun está obsesionada por la muerte de su gran amor Osamu... Junamu/Taiun Dedicado a Junengrey


Fanfic sobre los sentimientos que siente Jun Motomiya acerca de la muerte de su amigo Osamu. Dedicado a Junengrey =)  
**DISCLAIMER**: Digimon Adventure 02 ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Las Penas del Joven Werther es propiedad de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Este fanfic fue escrito solamente por diversión.

* * *

**Las Penas de la Joven Jun**

_¡No sueño, no deliro! Acercándome a la tumba voy encontrando claridad. ¡Seremos!, ¡nos volveremos a ver!_ 1

Aquel libro la había afectado tanto, le había hecho ver la realidad de una forma distinta, como nunca antes la había visto. Osamu, su primer y único amor, había muerto ya hace varios años y ella ya no era la misma chiquilla fastidiosa de aquel entonces. Jun se había transformado en una chica madura y sin igual, tenía una banda de música la cual era muy popular entre los chicos, y ahora que Yamato había descubierto lo basura que podía llegar a ser Sora, se le había declarado, lástima que había sido toda una pérdida para el rubio, ya que ahora no era correspondido por Motomiya. Pero ¿quién sería capaz de culpar a la chica de ello habiendo sufrido tanto ya? La primera vez que le entregó su corazón a alguien, éste la había abandonado, no por voluntad propia, pero la muerte lo había cubierto con su frío manto. Sola y triste había buscado refugio en alguien más, y había encontrado al rubio, pero no, tampoco había tenido suerte. Ella estaba destinada a estar sola, eso creía.

Jun siempre se había torturado por la muerte de Osamu, aún recordaba las largas horas pasadas en el psicólogo, quien había puesto sus esfuerzos en mejorar la vida de la joven. A pesar de eso, Jun no había vuelto a ser la misma, se había encerrado en sí misma, mostrando una máscara de falsa felicidad, con la cual había logrado convencer a casi todos. Su hermano Daisuke siempre había estado allí para ella, a pesar de las peleas por tonterías hermanos al fin y al cabo, familia, y debían apoyarse. Eso había sido muy importante para la mayor, quien sabía que no sería lo que era si no fuera gracias al apoyo que el moreno le había dado desde que era pequeño. Ahora Daisuke salía con la chica que había sido su gran amor platónico en el pasado, Hikari Yagami, una de las primeras niñas elegidas. Estaba feliz por él, pero no le agradaba el hecho de que ahora pasaban mucho menos tiempo juntos. Por otro lado, ella, a sus 21 años, solo tenía la compañía de su digimon, Renamon.

Aquel día era el aniversario de muerte de Osamu, se había levantado temprano, todavía no había amanecido. Se duchó con calma, disfrutando del agua caliente mientras intentaba no pensar en nada, se vistió de luto, con un vestido arreglado, color negro y tomó un desayuno rápido antes de partir, llevándose su guitarra con ella. Se dirigió a la floristería en primer lugar, donde compró unos hermosos claveles blancos. Luego continuó caminando por las calles hasta que de pronto un conocido joven apareció en su campo de visión, el mejor amigo de su hermano, quien al notar su presencia, le sonrió con melancolía.

-Te esperaba-fue su única explicación.

-Gracias…-sonrió levemente la chica-. Vayamos a visitar a Osamu…

Caminaron juntos largo rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al cementerio. El camino ya era más que conocido por ambos, por lo que se acercaron a una tumba como cualquier otra pero tan especial para los dos adolescentes. Se arrodillaron y en silencio rezaron por el alma del difunto, para que permaneciera en paz, cuidando de ellos como había hecho hasta el momento. Luego de un rato, Ken partió, dejando a solas a la muchacha, quien sacó la guitarra de su estuche.

-¿Sabes Osamu? Te he compuesto una canción…-sonrió Jun, para luego comenzar a entonar con una suave voz.

_En la soledad de mi alma_

_Aún late tu corazón_

_Que junto al mío está_

_Brindándole su calor._

_Mi milagro de amor brilla por ti_

_Mi justicia es un reflejo de mí_

_Mi corazón brilla hoy_

_Por el rayo de sol_

_Que me ilumina gracias a ti._

_Prosperidad espero_

_Pues ya más no debo_

_Enloquecer como enloquezco por ti_

_Más no lo puedo evitar._

_Mi milagro de amor brilla por ti_

_Mi justicia es un reflejo de mí_

_Mi corazón brilla hoy_

_Por el rayo de sol_

_Que me ilumina gracias a ti._

_Pues solamente quiero amarte_

_Pues solo quiero estar junto a ti_

_Por tu alma hacer justicia_

_Así poder brillar_

_Y a tu lado poder volver a estar_

-Sé que es corta y probablemente sea mala, no sirvo para escribir canciones, es por eso que Claire es nuestra compositora, pero tenía que hacerla para ti Osamu. Quiero que sepas que tendré el valor de seguir para delante por más que tú ya no estés aquí conmigo-sonrió Jun con sinceridad, hablándole como si el chico estuviese frente a ella, escuchándola.

-Lo sé… y por eso te quiero-por un momento le pareció escuchar a la joven.

-Osamu…-susurró ella, sorprendida.

-Jun-otra voz muy distinta fue la que interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteó y se encontró frente a un chico muy parecido a su hermano, moreno y de mirada cálida, quien se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Yagami?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Emm… sí…-dijo el chico, sumamente sonrojado y abochornado-. Dijo Daisuke que estarías aquí con el hermano de Ken.

-Ya veo…-sonrió la chica, guardando su guitarra en la funda. Taichi había dejado ver su interés por la chica en los últimos dos años, pero ella, obsesionada con Osamu, no le había prestado mucha atención. Pero él no se había rendido y ahora se hallaba frente a ella-. ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Taichi, desconcertado.

-No sé, a cualquier lado contigo…-dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo con ternura, después de todo, no pasaba nada si le daba una oportunidad.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué no? Eres lindo, tierno y gentil, y yo una idiota que no me fijé en ti antes por una obsesión sin fundamento.

-Olvídalo-rió el castaño.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a pensar en él de esa forma-prometió Jun para luego sonreír-. ¿Verdad Osamu?

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

1 Referencia tomada de "Las Penas del Joven Werther", de Johann Wolfgang Won Goethe.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está, mi primer fic 100% completo de Jun Motomiya XDXD. Diossss, como me encariñe con este personaje! Acá presentándo su lado maduro, es un fic cortito pero me gusto como me quedó, al fin y al cabo la idea era que quedara corto XDXD sino sería muy pesado de leer! Tiene un poquitito de Taiun, ¿qué opinan, les gustó la pareja?  
Para el fic me inspiré en las historias de Junengrey y, como ya mencioné antes, en Las Penas del Joven Werther, por eso el fic está dedicado a ella, sé que sos una fanática de Jun y que odias a Sora tanto como yo, por eso le mande algún palo a la chica XDXD jajaja espero que te haya gustado!  
En fin, nada más que decir, les dejo un beso enorme!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
